


Interlude

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Saturday.<br/>This story is a sequel to Traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

## Interlude

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homstead.com/index.html>

They belong to Petfly. Rats! 

Rating: NC-17 

This is a sequel to Traffic. 

* * *

Interlude  
By Bluerose 

Nibbling kisses bring you slowly wake. You turn toward them, finding the lips that have woken you. Warm, willing, lips meet yours the kiss warm and fuzzy, no sexual tension in it, just simple pleasure. The faint rasp of beard stubble against your cheek brings you fully awake. Eyes opening you see the Beloved and relax it is no dream. "Morning" you murmur "What time is it?" 

"About 8. We don't have to be any where today. I do need to be reachable though." Blair traces the out line of your jaw with his nose. 

Shifting positions until you are on your side leaning on one elbow, your back pressed against the wall. "Then let's get you moved upstairs." you say around soft kisses. 

"No, Jim." the Beloved replies. 

Disappointed, you ask. "Moving to fast, Chief?" you hope that is all it is. 

"No, Jim." Blair smiled, returning the kisses "Upstairs doesn't have the wards that this room does. I can't afford the energy to cast them with Malachi in town." 

Relieved you relax into the Beloved's arms. Enjoying the feel of him at ease in your arms. "Any idea of where we'll find Malachi?" you asked. 

"No work today. It's the Sabbath. I don't keep many of the traditions, but when I face a demon, I try to at least keep the Sabbath." 

"So we will be going to the synagogue then. What time is the service?" 

"No service, Jim. Just time spent together. This is a day of rest." The Beloved traced your ribs delicately. The feel comforting. 

"Would hiking along the Garden trail fall under resting?" you asked, not sure what is allowed and what isn't on the Sabbath. 

" It's allowed Jim. Simple rule to remember, if I don't get paid for it, I can do it." Blair grinned before his lips move up to yours for another round of kisses these are tantalize. 

The heat sizzles along your nerve endings, igniting a hunger deep within you. Need dances along your body, the need for the Beloved's body. Scenting his excitement you slip between his legs, your erection between his cheeks wanting more not knowing how to ask for more. 

"Jim stop." ordered the Beloved. You stop dragging in deep breathes to control the need. "I don't have the stuff we need for anal sex and with out it, it's painful." 

"Chief, you've done this before?" you ask, unsure whether you're glad one of you had some experience or wanting him to be virginal. 

"You'd be my first. When I knew for sure I swung both ways I did some research on the subject. So if I ever found some one I'd be willing to go that far with I'd know what had to there for it to be enjoyable." he replied softly. Nuzzling your throat. 

"That's more then I know." you breathed in relief. Glad it's something simple and that he wants this as much as you do. You feel his hand stroke along your cleft. It brings to mind images of the Beloved driving into you. "Both ways, Chief?" you murmured in his ear, before taking the lob between your teeth to nibble. 

"Yeah." he said "We'll take our time get comfortable with the idea, no rush." You thrust your cock between his thighs, brushing his opening in the process. "Scratch that, after breakfast we get what we need and one or both of us gets nailed to the mattress today." The Beloved groaned as his hands grasp your ass pulling you tighter to him as he thrusts upwards rubbing his cock against your belly. 

"Yes" you hiss between gritted teeth, as wild magic skitters along your back increasing the arousal you feel. This time there is more of it, some settling along your cleft, balls, and cock. You roll over in an attempt to get away from the stimulation before it becomes to much. The attempt failed one mote slips inside you and finds your prostate. Sending you into orgasm unlike any you have ever felt. It goes on and on until the you are near unconsciousness. Only the Beloved anchors you to reality. 

Long moments pass as the world returns. Now the wild magic calms you with gentle caresses. It draws your hand to the small of the Beloved's back where you feel a knot of muscle you massage it out to his sigh of bliss. "Intense and getting better all the time. My soul's true mate. Father to my children." he murmured into your ear. 

"Can't happen Chief, you don't have the right equipment." you replied with a chuckle. 

"Could, if you wanted it. It's a special magic." Blair answered you, looking down into your eyes. "Or you could have mine, if you want." 

"You're serious." 

"Yeah, something to think about." 

"How come I haven't heard of pregnant men before this." 

"Last time it happened was 150 years ago. It happens only if one of the partners is a Mage and the couple are soul bonded like we are." 

"I need to learn more, before I even think about this." you stroked the Beloved letting the weird idea sink into your brain. Slipping into a light doze for a while, before your bladder makes it self known and your stomach demands it be fed. 

The usual morning routine takes over as you both get out of bed. The smell of bacon cooking greets you as you step out of the shower. "Smells good Chief. Are you having some?" 

"Yeah, I don't follow the dietary laws, unless it's a holy day or I'm in Israel. Nothing much is going to change Jim, now that you know I am a Mage." The Beloved assured you. 

The words soothe you as you go to dress. After breakfast, since he cooked, you do the dishes while he grabs his shower and dresses. You've stepped out on to the balcony to check out the weather. A cool day not really cold enough to need a jacket. You head upstairs to throw a flannel shirt on over your T-shirt leaving it untucked to conceal your pistol. There is a hint of sage in the air. You find Blair dribbling a thin line of an oil that carries the scent across the threshold of his room. 

"Reinforcing the wards. Tomorrow I'd like to do the windows and doors to the loft. Because I use Sage oil instead of smudging, I have to reinforce them at least once a week, if not more frequently. With Malachi in the area, I'm going to have to do it daily." Blair said as he capped the small bottle. 

"Smudging?" you asked. The term is vaguely familiar to you. 

"Using smoke from special herbs like White Sage, to form protective barriers or to cleanse an area. Some of my earliest training as a Mage was with a Cree shaman. So my strongest wards are based on that tradition." Blair explained as he got his jacket and shoulder holster. 

"That oil isn't very strong smelling, I can live with it on a daily basis. I don't know about the smudging though." you say as you lock the door behind you. 

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Today, nothing concerning magic or work what so ever." Blair smiled up at you. 

"Agreed, North or South?" you asked as you headed toward the trail. The Garden trail links all the city's public gardens together. It's paved in some areas to allow easy handicapped access, in other areas it's covered with bark dust and in others its just packed dirt. It meanders it's way through a 35 mile loop inside the city limits, through areas left as wilderness to manicured formal gardens. Popular with joggers and walkers alike. 

"South, we can stop at the Green Pier market and get some lunch before heading back. Plus the Plush Bunny is near there and we need to get some stuff there." Blair said. 

"A sex shop, Chief? Can't we get what we need at a drug store." 

"You react to latex remember, it took us weeks to find you gloves, you could wear at a crime scene. I don't want a repeat of the problem, so we are going to buy a little bit of everything and see what happens." 

"I don't react to condoms, Chief. Why do we need them?" 

"Urinary track infections, not to mention Sexually Transmitted Diseases. Neither of us has been exactly celibate. If I caught something I don't want to pass it to you." 

"Works both ways Chief." you wrapped an arm around his shoulder, understanding where he is coming from. 

The Beloved's arm slips around your waist nervously. This is a very public display and he is not sure you will accept it. All you do is shift a little so he is a little closer to you. There are a few rude looks as you walk along the trail all are ignorable. At Green Pier you slip your arm from around the Beloved's shoulder, taking his hand instead. There are to many people here to walk side by side, in the narrow aisles between the booths. 

"Helga's for lunch?" he asked. 

You smile at his choice. Helga's is little more than a soup cart. Helga a 60's something woman who show's up here only on weekends. Her soup some of the best in town. What ever it is the soup, it's always different. "Yeah, help me find her. It's early enough that she hasn't run out yet." The woman is never in the same spot. 

The Beloved places his hand on your back to ground you as you sniff out the perfume Helga wears. Three scents are near her a bakery, a espresso stand, and Helga's soup of the day, redolent with lentils, cumin, apricots, tomatoes, thyme and lemon. "We better hurry this smells like one of her better soups." You lead the way to Helga's cart. There is a small line waiting to be served. 

"I'll get some bread to go with the soup." The Beloved said while eyeing the line. 

"If they have flat bread get some of that." 

"Okay." The beloved dashes off. When he returns, he has flat bread and lattes in hand, you are at the head of the line. 

"Blair, it's good to see you again I've missed you." Helga grabbed the Beloved in a quick hug. "Today's soup is Apricot and Lentil. If you like it, I'll give you the recipe." 

"I'd love it. It smells heavenly." he accepted the handwritten recipe. While you paid for two large bowls of soup. Near by there's a grouping of tables and that is where you head to eat. 

"Do able Chief?" you asked. Some of Helga's soups take the skill of a professional chef to make. 

"Simple." he takes a bite "Oh man she's out done herself this week." 

You follow suit. The soup is thick and hearty. It's definitely going on the menu this winter. Scanning the list of ingredients and the instructions Blair, passed your way. You both like to cook. Looks like this recipe falls under your cooking ability. You tuck it into your shirt pocket wondering where you can get pink lentils, though there is a note, saying it works just as well with regular brown lentils. 

After lunch you stroll along the pier stopping to listen to the musicians playing. This is a trio singing sea chanteys or some such. The Beloved tosses in a couple dollars, then leads you away. On the street you slip your arm around his shoulders again wanting the closeness. His arm circles your waist this time more at ease with the gesture. Guiding you towards the Plush Bunny. 

Plush Bunny Erotica, it's a tasteful and main stream sex shop catering to straight and gay couples. Not one bondage toy in sight. The usual videos and magazines line half the room. Toys line the other half. A rack of various condoms and lubricates, stands near the cash register. Sample bottles of the scented varieties stand in front of sealed bottles. You start sniffing the samples, finding some that are rank and a big turn off. A few interest you and you pass them along to Blair to see what his reaction to them are. 

"Coconut?" The beloved asked. 

"I like the smell." you shrugged. Looking over what he has passed to you. "I don't think we need flavored condoms." you read one of the packages. 

"I guess not." he grinned as he put them back. There still is an impressive pile of condoms there, including some plain old Trojans, you have used for years. 

Purchases in hand you walk along the sea toward the loft. The moment you step into the building you know something is wrong. The smell of ozone is heavy in the air, as is the smell of rage. Blair places his hand on your arm to stop you "I go first this time Jim, Stay close." With the Beloved in the lead, you head up the stairs ignoring the elevator. On your floor nothing is disturbed, but the front door to your loft. There are signs painted on it in blood. It's still wet. 

The Beloved's hands come up glowing with some light you see only at the edge of your vision. The air around you dances with energy drawn to The Beloved's hands. He makes one gesture and the energy releases aimed at the door. When it meets the door fireworks of cold light dazzle your eyes for a few seconds. The Beloved makes the gesture a second, then a third time. Each time something happens to the door. The fourth time nothing happens. 

The Beloved places his hand on the door chanting something, the feeling of wrongness dissipates. "It's safe, the wards held. Malachi didn't get in the Loft." he said as he slumped against the wall. 

"Chief?" you are worried The Beloved is exhausted by what he did. 

"I'm fine Jim, It's like running a race, I need a few minutes to recover afterwards." he grinned at you handing you his cell phone. "Call it in." Already beginning to look better. 

End Interlude. 


End file.
